


Sterekisses

by hazelandglasz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the drawing below</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sterekisses

* * *

There are different levels of passion in the kisses Derek shares with Stiles.

Coincidentally, the more of himself he actually shares with the young man, the  freer he feels about letting the wolf out.

He wouldn’t be able to keep him out, the Wolf is the one who opened his eyes about the depth of his feelings.

There are the casual kisses, when Derek prepared a lunch including a salad when the Sheriff comes to eat with them, and Stiles simply pulls him closer to a light peck on the lips - his hold on Derek’s neck is anything but light, making the Alpha ironically powerless.

There are the “teasing” kisses, where Derek barely starts wolfing out when Stiles’ arousal comes out of nowhere. The sideburns grow out and his fangs poke out of his mouth, but Stiles absolutely revels in the licks he gives them, while he scratches the coarse hair on Derek’s cheekbones.

There are the “I love you so much I feel like my blood is following your pulse” kisses, where Derek is mostly wolfed out - well, until he reaches for his true Alpha form. He’s careful, so careful, with his claws and his fangs, but Stiles’ long fingers clutch his shirt and he lets out little moans and sighs as Derek’s hold on his neck tightens the longer they kiss.

And then there are the moments when the Wolf can’t stand the limitations of his human form.

Stiles helps making them better - of course he does.

When it rains outside and the noise of it against the roof is deafening, Derek often wakes up as a pup, all fuzzy fur and a literal ball of fluff.

Or so Stiles says.

In those days, it’s like Stiles can sense Derek’s unease, and he carries him around against his chest - the gesture is such a reminder of the way Laura used to carry him when he was sad as a young kid that Derek buries into Stiles’ chest and lets himself be pet and kissed.

Finally, there are the True Wolf Kisses.

Derek’s favorite.

Stiles may claim that he hates them, Derek can tell that he’s blatantly lying.

When Derek is in full Alpha form, a tall and massive black wolf, there is a darkness twirling in Stiles’ chocolate eyes, born from lust and admiration and respect.

Even if Stiles calls him a dumbass as he buries his fingers in the thick fur.

Derek doesn’t mind : for each dumbass, Stiles earns himself a massive, sloppy, slobbering lick to the face.

That’s well deserved, don’t you think ?


End file.
